This invention relates to a communication system and to a method of providing communication services to a plurality of spaced user stations, such as houses and/or offices in a built-up area.
Fibre to the X (FTTX) is a known technology for the so-called last mile where optical fibre cables are provided between a distribution point and each of a plurality of end user stations in a built-up area. To provide these cables in a built-up area, such as suburb or the like, trenches need to be dug on both sides of a street to locate main fibre branches in the trenches. Connection points are provided at each user station along the length of each main branch, so that the user stations may be connected by fibre sub-branches to the main branch in the trench. It will be appreciated that the roll out of such a system is time and labour intensive, causes inconvenience to inhabitants and is also expensive.